


Miss Jackson ~Clintasha~

by bevin



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow - Fandom, Miss Jackson panic at the disco, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Black Widow x Hawkeye - Freeform, Bombs, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, Crazy In Love, Declarations Of Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explosives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jealous Clint, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Realization, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Miss Jackson by panic at the disco, Natasha is beautiful but doesn't know it, Natasha-centric, POV Clint Barton, Panic At The Disco (Band), Protective Clint Barton, Romance, Songfic, clint barton - Freeform, independent Natasha, natasha romanov - Freeform, natasha x clint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Climbing out the back door didn't leave a mark. No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson, found another victim. But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson.But I love her anyway!_____________________________Or a clintasha fanfiction based off the song Miss Jackson by Panic at the disco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6okIIPt9qk

_ Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark. _

She flipped through the broken elevator gracefully.

_ No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson. _

_ Found another victim.  _

  Natasha swirled around locking eyes with the man who dared to defy her he stared back a cocky smirk on his face. The red headed beauty smirked before the man was dropped in a second I gave her a proud smile she took pride in what she did and my pride was her.

'' Another one down.'' She said lowly giving me a slight nod acknowledging she had seen me staring at her. 

_ But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson _

Her hips unintentionally swayed seductively black catsuit showing off her curvy figure.

_ You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now _

The urge to kiss her came suddenly.

 __You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
Looking for the time of your life (no one's gonna find out)

 

   More criminals were heard and she stealthily snuck up behind two men giving me a look that I knew all too well 'I got this'. Before banging their heads together _hard they instantly crumpled to the ground in a heap now unconscious for the widow had stiked. Suddenly four, five, six, and now eight men clad in black surrounded us._

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud_

A seductive smirk followed and I knew what was sure to come.

_ A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown  
But back away from the water, babe, you might drown _

_  The party isn't over tonight party in your night gown _

  Propelling herself to the ground she did a flip launching her petite frame right behind a target. He had been slammed right into the ground one target down seven more to go. Seeing an opening Nat kicked slightly against the wall before flinging herself on his back. It was as if it was a scrynonized dance pretty, planned and perfect I could only watch as an auburn blur took them all down skillfully and tactfully.

_ Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? _

  One man left who was soon to be her next victim. She merely smiled fakely striding up to the man taking his chin and whispering something in his ear as he nodded eagerly. Jealousy overtook me and I aimed an arrow at him aiming before firing. The arrow hit it's mark dead center.

__ Hey  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (hey)  
I love her anyway (hey)

She stared at me a look of distaste taking over her beautiful features.

'' I could've had that you know.''I just shook my head fondly. 

_ I love her anyway (hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway _

__ Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
  


 

'' Nat flirting is not handling things.'' All I got in return was her rolling her eyes long eyelashes fluttering slightly.

_ Are you nasty? _

_ Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson _

_Are you nas_ t _y?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_ _Are you nasty, are you nasty?_

 

 

'' It's not flirting I just do my job slightly ....unique.''

_ I love her anyway _

_ Oh, _

_ Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? _

 

'' By unique you mean leading men on only as a way to distract them then yes...you do your job slightly unique.''she grinned playfully before a slow ticking slowly caught our attention. It was then I realized a bomb had been set off Natasha's eyes widened before we ran.

_Oh  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

 

_ Way down 'til the fire finally dies out _

We had just barely made it out when the building erupted in flames thank god I had Nat wrapped protectively in my arms.

_ You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down _

She had me wrapped around her finger and she knew it because she had everyone wrapped around her finger.

_There's something beautiful and tragic fallout_

I gazed at her ash, and soot marred her skin and I was left amazed at how she could still look so beautiful if anything the slight chaos enhanced her beauty.

_Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall_ _ out) _

 

_Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

The more I stared the harder it was to resist.

 _Hey_  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Hey, hey, hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

 _Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty, are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

 _Oh_  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Oh  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

 _(Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark)_  
(No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson)  
(Found another victim)  
(But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson) (Jackson)

_(Sing the next um, hit record) I love her anyway_

The urge was too much to resist so I lifted her chin with a finger forcing her bright green eyes to meet my own hazel ones. And just like that, I pulled her in for a kiss her gasp of shock going unnoticed.

 __Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty, are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

Because I Clint Barton had realized I was truly , madly and deeply in love with Natasha Romanoff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Look I know this sucks but I had to write this. I love this song and Clintasha but Panic at the Disco is life : )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
